On My Boat
by Emrizzles
Summary: One shot. Jane comes back home to a familiar, yet new sound. Maura is singing. - Fluff


**A/N** : I wrote this one with "If I had a Boat" by Karen on repeat. I would suggest putting it on repeat while reading this one shot. I think it would enhance the experience.  
Thank you for taking the time to read this fluffy one.  
I would love to hear your feedback.

Happy read.

* * *

It was a regular day at the precinct, except it wasn't. It was Jane's first day back to work. And Jane had missed her job a lot, but right now, at the end of this springy day, the only thing she truly missed more than her work is the safety of her home. So without any hesitation, she waved everybody goodbye and goodnight, took her car keys and on the road she drove.

When she arrived home, the warm entrance light greeted her with a familiar soothing feeling. She loved how this welcoming yellow warm light offered her comfort and safety.  
Once she stepped into the house, a welcoming calming silence greeted her, a kind of silence that would let her drop her guard uncharacteristically quick. Except, today's silence is different; Safe, nice, but different. It is accented and decorated with a low tender humming. Humming that danced in the air of Jane's safety, a very familiar voice but concurrently new. So without any further ado, she placed her keys, gun and badge on the little stool beside the door, took off her shoes, and followed the sound up the stairs she knows so well. She took extra care with each step she took, not wanting to startle the beautiful angelic humming she found herself loving so much.

Sure enough, she reached the door of the one room she expected to be the source of the lullabying. The door was open enough for her to only take a peak. She leaned against the wall relaxing her shoulders, and listened carefully while peeking into the room they now use it as a nursery.

Jane smiled warmly and lovingly at the scene in front of her. All the lights inside the nursery were off, except of one little side lamp that offered just enough warm light for her to see Maura sitting in a rocking chair, her honey blond hair regally resting on her shoulders, her eyes fixed on their one week old baby girl, wrapped in a baby blue blanket and cradled in her careful arms. She tilted her head resting it against the wall, the beaming smile never leaving neither her lips nor her loving eyes, and listened.

 _"If I had a boat, I'd go out on the ocean  
And if I had a pony, I'd ride him on my boat  
And we could all together go out on the ocean  
Me upon my pony on my boat"_

The lyrics, Jane realized, were ones of a song that Maura sang to her back when she still had those awful nightmares. The words were oddly comforting for her; they made her mind and imagination fly into another world of another time. It made her remember and picture the ocean, a place she loves, the first place she realized the reality of loving Maura. The rhyme never failed soothing her back to sleep. And now seeing and hearing Maura, the woman she loves, her wife, singing those words to their newly born princess, made Jane love Maura a bit more if possible.

 _"The mystery masked man was smart  
He got himself a Tonto  
'cause Tonto did the dirty work for free  
But tonto he was smarter  
One day said kemo sabe  
kiss my hand I bout a boat I'm going out the sea"_

Jane tried to muffle her laugh after hearing Maura changing the words for the baby's sake, but she slightly failed as some laughing breaths left her throat, making Maura to halt the singing and bringing her hazel eyes up smiling and meeting Jane's.

"Hi" the singing lady whispered  
"don't let me stop you" The amused detective whispered back, not moving into the nursery yet. "I love hearing you sing to our baby"  
Maura's smile grew bigger and brighter at the sound of this confession. "Come in here".  
Jane was more than happy to oblige. She carefully and silently came into the room, not wanting to wake her daughter. She leaned to give the little princess a soft kiss to her matching soft forehead. "She looks so peaceful" she whispered with her husky voice retreating to a straighter position  
"It took her a while before reaching this level of calmness" Maura admitted "she missed you" she continued with her eyes on the baby, rocking both of them in that chair. "I missed you too, Jane" channeling her eyes to Jane's.

Jane moved and settled behind the rocking chair, hugging Maura from behind, and resting her head right on the other woman's shoulder, right next to her ear. "I missed you too honey" Jane answered, "both of you" she continued, kissing Maura on the cheek.

They stayed like this for a while, relishing in the peacefulness of the moment, both their eyes fixed on their daughter, watching her as she sleeps, not wanting to miss any second of her, as if she would grow a little each passing second.

"You changed the lyrics Dr. Isles" Jane said teasingly  
"Well you know the original words are not proper to sing for a child, Jane" Maura answered "besides, you know I don't like that kind of language" she got up and walked towards the baby bed to settle their daughter in it.  
"It didn't seem to bother you when you used to sing it to me" Jane continued teasing while following Maura.  
"shush" Maura silenced her wife "you'll wake her up" she whispered as she settled their daughter in her bed.  
Jane rolled her eyes but gave Maura a smile before leaning in to kiss her wife a sweet tender peck. "I love you".  
"Shush" Maura hissed again, giving her wife the best I-love-you-too smile she could muster.  
Jane returned her smile with a matching one before moving behind her wife, embracing her and wrapping her arms around her waist. She rested her chin on Maura's shoulder when she felt the woman contently leaning into the hug and wrapping her arms around her own.  
They stood there in silence, laced together, watching over the sleeping form of their daughter, happy and content with the little family they just started, and eager to witness the so many other peaceful and joyful moments like this one, ready to take on whatever the future holds for the three of them.


End file.
